


A Short, Hot Interlude For You All

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Series: Find Your Grail-verse [2]
Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedevere's POV, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, aka the good kind of threesome amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: Bedevere, Galahad and Robin's night at the end of 'Find Your Grail' Chapter 7: 'The Long, Dark Wintertime of the Soul'. (See what I did with the name? ;P )You don't really have to read FYG to read this though, so don't worry if you haven't. ^^(But why haven't you? :c )Likewise, you don't have to read this to continue FYG, although there is a small reference to this in Ch.8, but it's still understandable without this.
Relationships: Bedevere/Galahad, Bedevere/OFC, Bedevere/OFC/Galahad, Galahad/OFC, Galahad/Robin, Robin/OFC, established Bedevere/Galahad/Robin
Series: Find Your Grail-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Short, Hot Interlude For You All

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember the line from the FYG chapter: "Robin was flirting with a curvaceous blonde, while a slimmer, darker haired young lady seemed to have her eye on both Galahad and Bedevere."  
> They of course needed actual names for this. The blonde is called Lynette, and the darker haired lady is called Helaine. I got their names from the [Arthurian section](http://www.20000-names.com/female_arthurian_legend_names_02.htm) of [20,000names.com](http://www.20000-names.com/index.htm). (A big enough Python fan might realise why I picked out those names in particular, though... ;) )

My Galahad is usually just so gorgeous in normal circumstances, but right now, during sex, he is even more so. 'Sir Galahad the Pure' indeed. Although he was for a while, until he met us. I probably should feel guilty for Robin and I corrupting him, but he just looks so good, seems to have taken to it so naturally, and always enjoys himself so immensely that I think it was worth it. Specifically, he is enjoying some oral stimulation from Helaine at the moment, which she had been more than happy to offer, and I can't blame her one bit.  
  
And she too is a beautiful sight to behold, especially with her mouth wrapped so nicely around Galahad, a few strands of her long, chestnut hair falling around her face as she moves.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin and Lynette are engaging in mutual oral enjoyment, Lynette on her back with her mouth around him, and Robin over her with his head buried between her legs. He also seems to be in his natural environment here, moving so fluidly with every change of position throughout the night.  
  
I move closer behind Galahad, run my hands over his warm skin and start to trail kisses around his shoulder and neck. He sighs my name, making me shiver a little, then lifts one hand up to my hair. Further encouraged, I press my arousal against the small of his back.  
  
"Why, Sir Bedevere, is that your second sword I can feel?" Galahad breathes, tipping his head back.  
"Hmm, if you think you can feel it now..." I tell him, nuzzling into his hair a little.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
His grip in my hair increases just a fraction, although before we can continue, Helaine lifts her head to speak.  
"If you want to make things easier," she suggests, smiling up to me. "You could take me first..."  
  
It's quite remarkable how open-minded the two ladies are about us; three men - knights, even - in a relationship, and wanting to join us for one night. On the other hand, they might just be enamoured enough by knights in general that they will be more indulgent of just about anything in bed. I'd rather believe the former, of course, but either way, it's not as if we forced them into anything; they approached us, after all.  
  
So I agree to her suggestion and make my way over to her. She widens her legs a little more to allow me the space to position myself.  
  
It has been a while since I've been with a woman. The three of us all like both women and men - fairly obviously - but it's not a completely equal split; I have a slight preference towards men, whereas Galahad and Robin have usually preferred women slightly more. I am not particularly worried or threatened by this though, even now; I can always see their sincerity towards myself and each other. Despite the occasional indulgence such as this, they have made their choice, at least for the foreseeable future, so I just live in the moment as I gently push into lovely Helaine with a sigh. She in turn groans a little around Galahad, sending a visible shudder up his spine.  
  
_Oh_ , and this is my favourite part: the entry, and the way the other person's body reacts to it. And Helaine, being such a passionate young lady, does not disappoint. Her soft, warm throbbing around me is almost euphoric, and it even takes me a moment or two to start my slow movements inside her. But no one minds. No one is in any rush.  
  
I look over at Robin and Lynette once more and see they have become a little more spirited with each other in the meantime. In fact, her hands are now grasping a hold of his pretty backside in her passion.  
  
I return my attention to Galahad and Helaine, stroking her skin as Galahad tenderly plays with her hair a little, enjoying the pleasure she is giving him. I decide to give her something else to do which might excite her further, and I lean down over her a little more.  
  
"Would you like to help me get him ready?"  
"How?"  
  
I move my hand over hers, stroking a little before lifting it up to my face, then open my mouth and slip her fingers past my lips. She gasps a little at this, but in a pleasing kind of way. I proceed to slide my tongue around her slender fingers, which she seems to quite enjoy, attempting to turn her head to watch me do it. Galahad can see me clearly though, of course, and he smiles, catching on faster than Helaine.  
  
When I deem her fingers sufficiently wet, I lower her hand down between Galahad's legs. I have been under the impression that this is not the first time she has given oral, but it may be the first time she has done this. She seems curious, now she knows my intention, but still willing. I make certain anyway.  
  
"Stop me if you don't want to."  
  
She shakes her head and lets me continue, even helping me push her fingers inside Galahad, then returns her mouth to him. Galahad's gorgeous moans that follow almost have me nearing my finish much too early, but just about able to control myself, as she gently eases in further. But when one moan becomes deeper, she starts to pull back a little in surprise and concern, possibly thinking he is in pain. I put a hand on hers, not forcing her to stay inside him, but more to reassure her that she is mistaken.  
  
"It's alright, you haven't hurt him. You've just found his, uh... his sweet spot." I tell her, for lack of a better way to describe it. "But if you don't want him to finish just yet, I suppose you should stop there..."  
  
I barely finish my sentence and she is pushing back in to rub him again, this time with purpose. This surprises us both somewhat, and Galahad doesn't last much longer after this.  
  
Now, sometimes I wish I had the power to slow down time temporarily; my Galahad looks - and sounds - amazing during release. Mouth fallen open and eyes fallen closed, head tipped back and hands lovingly holding onto the one who has given him his orgasm. This would be an even more glorious vision in slow motion.  
  
And Helaine swallows down just about everything Galahad gives her with little to no problem, all but confirming my thoughts that she has done this before. When there is no more - for now - she gently eases her mouth off him while he reclines back on his elbows to rest a bit.  
  
"Well, now we are going to have to raise him again..." I tell her a few moments later.  
"And how will we do that, Sir Bedevere?"  
"We'll just have to give him something inspiring to look at, won't we?"  
  
I slide my hands around her further and urge her into sitting upright in my lap. This new view doesn't give Galahad a chance to soften completely, and already starts to regain his arousal right before our eyes. It's as if he still has the drive of a teenager, probably thanks to the long bout of celibacy in the past.  
  
"Looks like Sir Galahad likes what he sees..." I observe, then lower my hand between her legs. "And he wants to take my place..."  
"Yes, he does..." Galahad himself says, his eyes having followed my hand.  
  
Helaine lets out the most delightful sigh as my fingers come to rest at her warmest skin, although I've barely started moving them yet. False modesty aside, she will be having even nicer reactions in a moment's time.  
  
Sure enough, she writhes in my arms as I begin to caress her, by now throbbing so intensely around me. No doubt she is also enjoying seeing Galahad rise before us again, but I can't watch for very long, soon deciding to bury my face in Helaine's neck. A few seconds later and she convulsing with a moan, and I too feel an involuntary groan rumble in my throat in my effort to hold myself back.  
  
Galahad soon sits up, ready again, and when I have my breath back, I propose our next move, lifting my face back by Helaine's ear.  
  
"I'm going to pass you over to Galahad now. Is that alright?"  
She gives some vigorous nods of her head, as her verbal confirmations can only come out as breathy gasps by this point.  
  
I carefully ease us both apart, trying not to let the movement stimulate me too much more; Galahad may be able to keep going all night, and I wouldn't be surprised if Robin had a similar drive. But I have my doubts about my own performance, especially tonight, surrounded by four such attractive and passionate people, all of whom are almost certainly younger than me. I'd rather not risk the inability to be with Galahad as well in a few moments.  
  
After I take a moment to calm my arousal a little, I slide Helaine over to Galahad, who helps me by lifting his hands to her waist and pulling her forward until she is straddling his lap. As much as I know she has been enjoying being with me, I have the feeling she is just that little bit more attracted to Galahad. But I don't mind, and I'm not at all surprised; he is a gorgeous man with such beautiful eyes and a voice that I'm sure would make anyone feel almost as though he is caressing them all over without even physically touching them.  
  
As if to prove my mind's point, his wonderful, low vocal reactions as I help Helaine lower herself onto him seem to sweep over every inch of my skin. Helaine's own breaths and gasps mingle beautifully with Galahad's voice as he gradually fills her. When she is settled, I return to my original spot behind my fellow knight.  
  
As my hands return to gorgeous Galahad's warm skin, I hear the voices of both Robin and Lynette as they both near their release. I decide to pause and watch them finish - my chin resting on Galahad's shoulder - and they do so within seconds of each other. Like Helaine, they are more than happy to receive what they are given, albeit with a slight bit more difficulty, having to do both at the same time. Consequently, Robin feels compelled to make sure Lynette is unharmed, since performing such an act on one's back could be somewhat risky.  
  
After she reassures him though, he seems to whisper something in her ear while turning in our direction, making her smile and nod. Curious, I remain where I am and wait to see what they have in mind.  
  
"You first." Robin says to her out loud.  
  
She sits up and crawls closer to us, specifically to Galahad, then leans forward and kisses him, open-mouthed. Galahad squeezes his eyes shut and returns it, tasting Robin on Lynette's tongue. I just play with his hair a little while I wait, knowing Lynette isn't the only one who wants to share. And of course, when they part, she moves over to let Robin take her place.  
  
Being able to watch Robin and Galahad kiss and touch each other has been one of my favourite perks of being in this relationship. They were together before I joined them - before I even met them, in fact - and I still find it a little difficult to believe how lucky I am. And again, I am not surprised that everyone seems to want at least a small share of Galahad for themselves.  
  
But now it's my turn.  
  
I slide my hands down Galahad's body until I can lift him up a little - Helaine sitting up too so it is possible - then move under him.  
  
"Slowly." I tell him by his ear, thinking of his recent injury and not wanting to hurt him.  
  
Thankfully, this time he listens to me. Although, with the way I'm feeling right now, a part of me almost wants to thrust myself up into Galahad's hot little body and make him scream for me. But I'm not that kind of person, and my care for him and his safety takes precedent, of course. Perhaps when we return to Camelot - if we ever manage to - there'll be a chance for that too. But for now, helping him gradually lower himself onto me, inch by heated inch, is all I really need. And Helaine is right, it is much easier, slicker, to slide inside him after being with her through her release. We shall have to keep that in mind, as I'm sure we could find alternatives.  
  
Galahad laughs a little at the heavy sigh I release as we settle.  
"Yes, I know I'm hot, Bedders."  
  
_Figuratively and literally_ , I think, while the warmth of his body embraces me so tightly. I suppose this is another thing for which Robin and I are to blame: making Galahad realise how downright attractive he is.  
  
"Don't get me going even more," I warn him, lowering one hand. "I wouldn't want to hurt to you."  
  
My fingers stroke over the bandage still around his thigh, causing him to let out a hiss through his teeth. This time I give him a little laugh by his ear in satisfaction of stifling his amusement.  
  
But soon I just revel in the feeling of being inside Galahad, so tight and heated, even more so than Helaine, as much as I enjoyed her too. Even his slow, minor movements in my lap are enough to send my head swimming, as are Helaine's rapt expressions as he slowly moves inside her too. We can't just let him do all the work though, and after a few moments, I hold onto his waist and push up into him a few times, while Helaine gently rides him at the same time.  
  
Robin and Lynette have been resting for a few minutes, but now Robin is aroused again, possibly from watching us. Lynette also seems sufficiently rested, as she is eager to be with Robin again. Unsurprisingly, he has no complaints, and is soon crawling between her open legs. She lifts one of them against him as her hands slide over his shoulders. They almost look like regular lovers at this moment, and proving a bit of a distraction from my own for a brief time.  
  
As if to bring my focus back to him, Galahad arches his wonderful body against mine and Helaine takes this opportunity to wander some kisses around his chest. She is obviously feeling quite playful, because she even tugs at one of his nipples a bit with her teeth. I decide to join in with her and rub my thumb over the other one. Very soon, we have him whimpering, groaning and writhing between us.  
  
"Helaine... Bedevere... _fuck_... don't stop..."  
  
There's that sultry voice again, in between his heavy breaths. It's even more titillating when he curses, which is something else he probably shouldn't be doing.  
  
Helaine's kisses start to lead up to Galahad's shoulder while I am nipping at his ear a little, and when our eyes meet, I decide to draw some inspiration from Robin. I lift a hand to tilt her face up towards me, then urge her up a little more so I can kiss her sweet, warm mouth. Galahad's breath hitches as soon as we meet, knowing the reason, and when I slip my tongue past Helaine's lips, I can indeed still taste Galahad inside. Her kiss is quite passionate, very happy to share Galahad with me. She even lifts her hand up to my face, sliding into my hair, which makes me smile against her. When we part, I tighten my arms around Galahad while holding eye contact with Helaine.  
  
"Delicious, as usual." I comment, nuzzling against him a little.  
  
Her smile widens as her eyes flick over Galahad's body for a second, then back up to me, probably picturing it, as I intended. Then Galahad tips his head back on my shoulder and lifts a hand to my hair once more.  
  
"And he's so good at it, too." he says, adding to my comment.  
  
Again, Helaine looks at Galahad as he speaks, but then back at me, and when she does, I lick my lips to emphasise our implication. All this achieves its intention and excites her to the point that she can hold on no longer.  
  
She throws her head back, giving us a pleasing view of her beautiful body as her release overcomes her one more time. This proves to be enough for Galahad to join her a second later, giving another one of his gorgeous moans. Like a chain reaction, Galahad's body tightening even more around me brings my own release, and I groan into the base of Galahad's neck as I surge into his wonderful body.  
  
Robin and Lynette are not far behind us this time, but I am unable to pay them as much attention as before, my mind still not yet clear, still coming down from my own orgasm. In fact, poor Galahad has to endure the slight increase in weight of both Helaine and me leaning against him for a few seconds, before we start to help each other separate.  
  
After another short rest, Galahad and Robin prove their teen-like drives one more time, as the former is tempted over to the latter. This time, Robin rolls onto his back, as Galahad crawls over him, and I am given a very nice view of the so-called pure one as he pushes into his third partner of the night. I just watch them this time, as do the girls, the three of us lying in basically the same spot where we last orgasmed.  
  
And alright, Robin's moans are wonderful too, as is his lovely body, arching under Galahad while his arms reach up to him. He really does put on quite a nice show, but he has always being something of a showman, it seems. Although I can't tell if it's for the benefit of those of us watching, or more for the enjoyment of Galahad, who trails kisses around Robin's neck and chest, obviously appreciative of the visuals either way. I just hope Robin is not trying to get me aroused again too, since, as I predicted, I am spent.  
  
Not that this isn't challenged at least a couple of times during their performance. For instance, when Robin pulls Galahad closer, then rolls them both over so he is now sitting up on Galahad. While we all enjoy watching Robin move, rolling his hips as he slowly but passionately rides Galahad - he sure does love to treat his audience! - I also can't help but observe that Galahad always does look good on his back.  
  
He runs his hands over Robin's body, up to his waist for a bit, until one hand journeys back down and comes to rest at his length. Admittedly, I again feel a slight twitch of arousal at the sight of Galahad's fingers wrapped around Robin, especially with the memory of being in the same place, and knowing that my Galahad always has such warm hands.  
  
It only takes a few strokes and Robin releases over Galahad's hand, throwing his head back and letting his lovely long hair sweep over his bare shoulders. Galahad bucks up into Robin's increased tightness a couple of times before he too finishes for the final time.  
  
At last, they have exhausted themselves and we all decide to call it a night. As we finally settle down to sleep, Helaine curls up in Galahad's arms, and they both urge me to lie down on her other side. She seems to take quite a bit of satisfaction from being between us again, but this time in a more relaxed way, of course. Beside us, Robin lies on his back with Lynette resting on his chest, his arm around her.  
  
This is an impressively big bed to be able to fit all five of us in it; only just, but it does. I wonder if they have this room especially for activities such as this, between multiple people. It certainly must be at least 'king size', which makes me think of our king, who has two women to himself tonight. And why not? I hope he has been having at least as much fun as we have.

**Author's Note:**

> Another side-quest? :P Ok, so I couldn't resist writing about Bedevere, Galahad and Robin's night with the two women at the end of the latest FYG chapter. (And yes, I have always imagined Bedevere being a bit older than the other two.) In fact, I'm thinking of writing a proper fic of various scenes in the Find Your Grail 'universe' from their three POVs, that obviously wouldn't have been seen by Patsy: why Robin and Lance separated for a bit, how Robin and Galahad met up, etc. If I do, I guess this would be a teaser of it. ;)  
> I did worry a bit whether or not it's still a bit too soon after Terry J leaving us to be writing such explicit shit about one of his characters, but I have had the above idea for at least a year now, so what the heck, maybe...?  
> In any case, I quite enjoyed writing for Bedevere for a bit, ~~(especially fucking Galahad,)~~ but now it's back to my sweet baby Patsy. Find Your Grail: Chapter 8 should be up in a couple of days. ^.^ (I have a day off work Tuesday, so hopefully then.)


End file.
